Screaming Flames
by 16RedPoppet
Summary: When Flora reunites with a close family member, will the same thing that separated them 10 years ago separate them again?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, 16RedPoppet here! Here is my new story, Screaming Flames. Again, like Crystal Tears, it is based on Flora, my favourite of the Winx. Enjoy!**

_Prologue:_

"Mommy..." whispered a young girl, about 7, with her twin sister. They both had jade green eyes, and blonde bangs framing their face, while the rest of their hair was caramel brown. The four walls surrounding them were burning. They clung to their mother, their eyes wide with fear. Suddenly, as the flames were getting stronger, their mother let go of the girls, who were now in tears. "Mommy! Don't leave us!" Screamed one of them.

"Stay here and protect each other." Said the mother. And, without another word, she walked off, into the flames. The two girls were now hysterical, and, to top it all off, they heard a blood curdling scream.


	2. Prettiest Song

**Hello! I only posted the prologue yesterday morning, and I've already had a review (yeah it may seem pathetic but you would feel the same way if you were me!)! Here is the reply:**

**cybercorpsesnake: Thank you so much! I love how you have reviewed on most of the chapters on both of my stories :)**

**By the way, I feel really thick, because, last night, I was trying to get to sleep, and I thought to myself, 'Oh my gosh! I can't wait to find out what happens next in Screaming Flames!' And then I remembered: 'Wait- Screaming Flames is my fanfiction! I can make up what happens next! :P'**

**Now, let's get on with the story!**

Flora opened her eyes. It was her birthday. 'Oh great, another day full of bad memories. I am _so_ glad this day comes only once a year!' Flora thought to herself. Then the rest of the Winx came in (Bloom got up earlier to get everything ready), shouting, "Happy Birthday Flora! Many happy returns of the day!" They were carrying balloons and streamers.

Flora smiled fakely. "Thanks guys!" Layla immediately sensed something was wrong.

"Hey, Flora, you OK?"

"Yeah, why?" Asked Flora. The Winx then realised what Layla meant.

"Well, it's just, that, whenever it's your birthday, you kinda seem a bit down..." said Bloom.

"Oh, well, it's probably just you, because I'm _fine_!" exclaimed Flora.

"Really, because you don't look fine!" Said Stella. The rest of the Winx muttered in agreement.

"Arrgh!" Flora screamed in frustration. "Now my birthday has to be full of questions _and_ bad memories? Why won't the Magic Dimension just leave me alone?" And with that, she stormed out.

"Should one of us go after her?" Asked Musa.

"No, leave her be. She needs to calm down and we need to talk without her." Reasoned Tecna. "I mean, bad memories? What's that all about?"

"Well, this always happens on her birthday... maybe she has some bad memory associated with her birthday?" asked Stella. The rest of the Winx gave her a 'well, duh!' look.

"We just need to figure out what it is..." said Bloom, thoughtfully. The Winx then started thinking, but were interrupted by a sound. Small, quiet sobs.

"Shhhh... lets go outside into the lobby and see if we hear anything!" Said Musa.

"But isn't that eavesdropping?" Asked Layla.

"But this is to _help_ her!" Answered Musa. The Winx saw common sense in what Musa said and silently crept out of the door, and listened intently.

They heard Flora sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the door. "Where are you? It's been 10 years. 2004, the year we lost each other. I miss you." It sounded as if Flora was crying. "I would give up my powers to find you. I would face the Trix _alone _to find you. I really miss you." The Winx then realized how much Flora must love this person. None of them would ever face the Trix alone. _Ever._

"Why hasn't Flora got any calls or texts from her family?" Questioned Stella. "Her Mum and Dad haven't contacted her at all wishing her a happy birthday! She hasn't touched her phone at all this morning!"

"But, on the other hand, Flora hasn't said much about her family at all throughout her time at Alfea, only maybe one or two words." Reasoned Bloom. Then a wave of realisation hit the Winx. Maybe Flora didn't _have _any parents. That's why she didn't talk about them often.

That was when they heard a knock on the lobby door.

"Come in!" Said Layla. It was Grizelda. She looked around.

"Where is Miss Flora? Ms Faragonda would like to see her. Send her in if you see her." And with that, Grizelda exited. From behind the dorm room door, the Winx could hear that Flora had heard what Grizelda had said and was getting ready. It was at that point the Winx decided to clear out. Without a word, Flora left the dorm and went down to Ms Faragonda's office. Silently, since they were all having the same idea, they left the dorm to follow Flora. They stopped just outside a pillar near Ms Faragonda's office, so Flora wouldn't see them, but they could hear everything as, strangely, Ms Faragonda wanted Flora outside.

Ms Faragonda went up to Flora and whispered in her ear. Flora looked confused. But she nodded anyway. "Good." Ms Faragonda left, apparently not noticing the Winx hiding behind the pillar. They started whispering, until they heard something from the other side of the door.

Flora gasped when she heard the voice. She obviously recognised it. She joined in. The Winx were amazed at how beautiful Flora's voice was, and how lovely Flora and the person on the other side of the door sounded together. They had obviously sung together before, as they knew their own parts well.

**_Safe and Sound ~ By Taylor__ Swift_**

**_I remember tears streaming down your face_**

**_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_**  
**_When all those shadows almost killed your light_**  
**_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_**  
**_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_**

By now, Flora had tears streaming down her face too, but she kept singing.

**_Just close your eyes_**  
**_The sun is going down_**  
**_You'll be alright_**  
**_No one can hurt you now_**  
**_Come morning light_**  
**_You and I'll be safe and sound_**

**_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_**  
**_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_**  
**_La La (La La)_**  
**_La La (La La)_**  
**_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_**  
**_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_**  
**_La La (La La)_**

**_Just close your eyes_**  
**_You'll be alright_**  
**_Come morning light,_**  
**_You and I'll be safe and sound..._**  
_  
_

At the beginning of the last line, Flora opened the door and they sung the last line to each other. "Lily?" Flora whispered. The Winx looked around the corner, and, the girl facing Flora, was, in fact, _Flora_, or so they thought.

"Flora?" The girl whispered. The Winx still stayed silent, but watched as the two girls pulled each other into a hug.

"I can't believe it!" Exclaimed Flora. "It _is_ really my sister!"

"I have imagined this day for years, I just thought it would never come so soon!" Exclaimed Lily.

"How did you find me? I could have been anywhere in the Magic Dimension!" Asked Flora, releasing the hug.

"I just knew you'd be somewhere pink!" Laughed Lily. The sisters laughed for a good few minutes.

"OK, seriously, how did you find me?" Asked Flora.

"I searched around the magic dimension until I passed this school on the other side of the forest. Red Fountain, I think?

"OMG! That's where me and my friends' boyfriends go to school!" Exclaimed Flora.

"Really?" Said Lily. "So, anyway, I went and asked the headmaster, who is apparently your boyfriend's uncle, I believe?"

Flora blushed. "I knew it!" Exclaimed Lily. "Anyways, he was busy so he told me where your boyfriend's room was, and I asked him. Helia was his name?"

"Yup!" Said Flora.

" I didn't tell him we were sisters, I used a disguise spell. So he gave me directions and I came here!" Said Lily.

"I am so happy! This is the best birthday present _ever_!" Screamed Flora.

"Happy Birthday!" Flora and Lily said to each other.

"C'mon, I'll go and introduce you to my best friends: The Winx." exclaimed Flora. Upon hearing this, the Winx quickly ran up to the dorm without Flora seeing them.


	3. The Truth

**Hello! I am being very organised, and, instead of doing my homework, I am writing this straight after I published Chapter 2 (Prettiest Song)! By the way, I am also trying to make longer chapters, so bear with me!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey, Winx! I want you to meet someone!" Announced Flora. In their hurry of getting upstairs before Flora noticed them, the Winx had all taken up random activities. Stella was on the laptop, Tecna was doing her hair, Layla was listening to music, Musa was dancing, and Bloom was reading. When Flora called them, they all sat up intently.

"Who do you want us to meet?" Asked Stella.

"First of all, I would like to say I know you were eavesdropping when I was outside Ms Faragonda's office." said Flora. The Winx looked sheepish. "But, lucky for, you, I don't mind." They then all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, here is my twin, Lily." Flora stepped aside, revealing her sister, looking a bit shy.

"Hi..." said Lily, with a nervous giggle.

"Hi!" Said the Winx.

"You must be the sister Flora never told us about!" said Stella, sparing a spiteful glance at Flora. Everyone caught it. Lily didn't know what to say.

"Stella!" Shouted the Winx. "Don't be so rude to our new friend!" Said Bloom. "I'm Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Fire, Princess of Domino. Nice to meet you!" The Winx then all started introducing themselves, one by one.

"Hi, I'm Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun, Princess of Solaria."

"Hi, I'm Layla, Fairy of Waves, Princess of Andros."

"Hi, I'm Musa, Fairy of Music."

"Hi, I'm Tecna, Fairy of Technology."

"Well, since you have all introduced yourselves so nicely, then I will too." Said Lily. "Hi, I'm Lily, Fairy of Nature. Nice to meet you all."

"Well, now that we've all been introduced, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Asked Bloom.

"There isn't really much to say. When they say Flora and I are identical twins, they _really _mean identical! We both enjoy the same things, we look the same, and I think we sound the same too!" Her and Flora both did a harmony from the song they were singing earlier.

"La la, la la, la la." They sang. Everyone clapped, well, except Stella. Only Flora noticed. She walked over to Stella, while everyone else was asking Lily questions.

"Hey, Stella, you OK?" Asked Flora. Stella just turned away.

"Come on, you can tell me!" Said Flora, putting her hand on Stella's shoulder. Stella turned around, looking angry.

"Fine, do you want to know what's up?" She shouted, causing everyone else to turn around and look at what was happening. Flora nodded. "OK then!" And, without any warning, she slapped Flora across the face and_ attempted_ to storm out. But, before she could, Layla had put a morphix net, covering the door, so Stella was left banging on the net, trying to get out. She failed.

"What was that all about?" Said Layla, raising her voice. Flora was just sitting on her bed, in shock from what had just happened. Lily walked over, concerned for her twin, while everyone else were shouting their heads off at Stella.

"What was that?!"

"Come on, Stella, why Flora?!"

"What has she ever done to you?!"

"Look! You want to know?! I was angry because Flora didn't trust us enough to tell us she had a twin sister!" Shouted Stella. Flora was the first to react.

"W- what?" She said.

"Well, I think that the reason you didn't tell us about Lily is because you didn't trust us enough!" Stated Stella. There were exclamations at this statement. Not towards Stella, but Flora.

"Is that true?"

"You would trust us!"

"Wouldn't you?"

"No! No! That is _not _the reason!" Shouted Flora, (for once) annoyed at what everyone had said.

"Then what _is _the reason?" Asked Bloom. Flora looked nervous.

"I- I can't say..." she said.

"Tell us!" Said Stella, getting annoyed at Flora not answering them, but glad that the others were backing her up.

"No..." said Flora, before running out of the room.

Lily followed her twin, but not before adding, "I can't believe she was friends with you if you don't trust her."


	4. Eyes Open

**Hello! I'm back! And... I have 7 pieces of homework to do... But never mind that (lizzylou xx, Don't worry, I will do them!)! And, I have included another yet-so-amazing Taylor Swift song :) (lizzylou xx and I are obsessed with her!) Enjoy!**

**By the way, I am just updating chapters from Screaming Flames and Crystal Tears at the moment, letting the stories flow a bit more, so I apologize if I am slow updating the next chapter.**

Meanwhile, in the forest, Flora was crying. Lily was comforting her sister.

"You know I can't tell them yet, right?" Asked Flora, drying her eyes.

"Yes, but we will have to tell them eventually." Replied Lily. Flora nodded.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Cackled a voice. "Flora, and- oh my! A twin! Twice the Floras, twice the fun!"

"What do you want, Icy?" Asked Flora, angry.

"Just to introduce ourselves! Hi, I'm Icy, Witch of Ice!" Icy said, getting ready to shoot.

"Hi, I'm Darcy, Witch of Darkness!" Darcy said, getting ready to shoot.

"Hi, I'm Stormy, Witch of Storms!" Stormy said, getting ready to shoot.

"Three, two, one!" Shouted Icy, and all of the Trix launched a convergence at Lily. It hit her and she collapsed to the ground.

"Lily!" Screamed Flora. "I'll get you for that! Nature's Wrath!" She aimed it so it hit all three of the Trix, and they disappeared.

"Lily!" Exclaimed Flora, running over to her twin. She was unconscious. 'I have to get help!' She thought to herself. She sent a wave of air running through the trees, saying, Help!, that only the Winx could feel and hear.

~With the Winx~

"Lily's right!" Exclaimed Bloom. "We know Flora would trust us, with her life if she had to!"

"Wait- can you guys hear that air wave?" Asked Layla. "It's from Flora!"

The Winx nodded. "She needs our help!" Said Tecna. "Let's go!" They transformed into their Sirenix and left.

"Flora!"

"Flora!"

"Wait- there she is!" Exclaimed Musa. "Flora!"

She looked up. She was pale and looked scared.

"What's up?" Asked Layla, landing onto the ground.

"Lily... and I-I- were attacked b-by the Trix, and they hurt her!" Cried Flora.

Tecna scanned Lily. "She's... gone." She said.

"Oh..."

"Flora..."

"No..."

"No!" cried Flora. "NO! I already lost you once Lily! Wait- _lost_- songs that come from your heart help a _lost_ one..." She whispered this last part, but the Winx still heard it. They were confused at what she meant.

**_Eyes Open ~ By Taylor Swift_**

_**Everybody's waiting...**_  
_**Everybody's watching...**_  
_**Even when you're sleeping...**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes open...**_

_**The tricky thing**_  
_**Is yesterday we were just children**_  
_**Playing soldiers**_  
_**Just pretending**_  
_**Dreaming dreams with happy endings**_  
_**In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords**_  
_**But now we've stepped into a cruel world**_  
_**Where everybody stands and keeps score**_

_**Keep your eyes open**_

_**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**_  
_**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**_  
_**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_

_**So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard**_  
_**Every lesson forms a new scar**_  
_**They never thought you'd make it this far**_  
_**But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you**_  
_**It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now**_  
_**But you've got something they don't**_  
_**Yeah you've got something they don't**_  
_**You've just gotta keep your eyes open**_

_**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**_  
_**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**_  
_**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes**_

_**Keep your feet ready**_  
_**Heartbeat steady**_  
_**Keep your eyes open**_  
_**Keep your aim locked**_  
_**The night goes dark**_  
_**Keep your eyes open**_

_**(Keep your ey-eyes open [4x])**_

_**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**_  
_**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**_  
_**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**_

_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_

At the end of the song, Flora had one single tear running down her face. It dropped, onto the grass beneath her. The whole area within a metre glowed. And Lily opened her eyes.


End file.
